HetaOni Changing Fate
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: Random story that me and Everlasting wrote based on HetaOni, adding in our OCs. The pairings that will appear in this story are, PrussiaxEngland, RomanoxOC, AmericaxOC, small hints of GermanyxItaly
1. New Arrivals

Darkness: okay so this is just a little something that Everlasting and I started writing and it became a full story…. Who would have thought?  
Everlasting: Dude this Was FUUUNN!  
Darkness: Yes, yes it is. Anyway though Neither of us own Hetalia, no matter how much we wish we did.  
Everlasting: Well I wish I lived in Hetalia anyway :D  
Darkness: Indeed, Now friends please enjoy this spawn from the depths of our minds.  
Everlasting: Enjoy~

"How in the world are we going to make it back to the safe room with that thing right outside the bloody door?" England asked a little angrily  
Suddenly the door flew open, causing just about everyone to jump, and two girls ran in the room before slamming the door closed and locking it.  
"Spain, I hate you" the girl with black hair said  
"Wow you actually came" Spain said  
The girl with black hair let her face drop until she looked completely serious.  
"The next time you call and say 'I need a favor' I am hanging up" she said  
Spain pulled out his phone and dialed a number, everyone waited until there was the sound of a ringtone near the door. Everyone looked at the other girl, who was blonde, as she pulled out her phone and answered it.  
"I need a favor" Spain said  
The dark haired girl walked over to Spain and took his phone before hanging up.  
"This is freaking Serious" She said "WE are trapped in a messed up house with a freaking huge Alien"  
"Lets all calm down" Germany said  
"Who are these girls?" America asked  
"My name's Shakira" the dark haired girl said "and that's Rose"  
Rose was currently comparing the two Italians, much to Romano's discomfort.  
"Okay as for getting out of this room, we will need some people to distract that alien" Shakira said  
Everyone looked at each other as though they were afraid to go out there.  
"Oh give me a break" Shakira said  
She then walked over and grabbed America by the arm.  
"He and I will do it then" she said "The rest of you run for it and we will catch up"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Rose said "I want to help"  
"No you are going with them where it will be safe" Shakira said  
"Wait why am I joining you in a suicide mission?" America asked  
"Because I need someone of a hero's status and you seemed the right choice" Shakira said as she pulled out two katanas. With that said Shakira didn't get any other arguments, and America seemed all over this mission now. Shakira looked at America, who nodded his head. She opened the door and the two ran out before yelling and catching the attention of the alien.  
"Let's go" Germany said as he led the group out of the room.  
Shakira ran around a corner, with America close behind her. They ran into a room before looking for a place they might be able to hide. America took Shakira by the wrist and pulled her to a small desk, where they both managed to fit behind. They both looked at each other while they listened to the alien that walked into the room. With held breath they listened carefully until they heard it leave. Both of them relaxed as they let out their breath.  
"Good thing we didn't have to fight it" Shakira said "one of us could have gotten hurt"  
America nodded his head before he stood up and motioned for Shakira to follow.  
Rose was pacing back and forth, worrying for her friend.  
"I would worry more about America than your friend Shakira" England said as he sat down with two cups of tea. He offered one to Rose who kindly took it and sat down as well.  
"Oh my Gosh Safety" Shakira and America yelled at the same time as they ran into the room. Both started panting from all the running before standing up straight and looking at the others.  
"This one is smart in a crisis" Shakira said as she patted America on the shoulder.  
England started to choke on his tea as he tried to fathom America being smart in a crisis situation, while Rose got up and hugged America and Shakira tightly.  
"I thought you two were going to die" she said  
"Oh please have more faith in me" Shakira said  
"Plus I'm a hero and I was with her, so she wasn't going to get hurt or anything" America said  
"How about we get some sleep" Japan said  
Everyone nodded their heads before heading for the beds. Romano laid down and Rose dropped herself beside him.  
"I am in no way sleeping by someone I don't know" she said as she pulled Spain to her other side. "So you two get to sleep next to me"  
Romano rolled his eyes while Spain simply nodded his head before getting comfortable. Shakira gave Rose an odd look before lying down. America jumped up and landed in the spot beside her.  
"Sup" he said  
"Nothin'" Shakira said  
England sighed at America's actions before taking the spot on Shakira's other side. Prussia quickened his pace and skidded to a stop landing beside England, who grunted because the Prussian had hit him when he landed. Germany lay beside Italy, who was next to his brother. Japan lay next to China who was lying beside Spain. Russia was beside Canada who was beside America. France was beside Russia as well.  
Late that night Romano cuddled close to Rose and ended up hugging her throughout the night. While America and Shakira both seemed to have a nightmare and ended up cuddled all night long. Prussia had an arm slung over England, while Italy was hugging Germany.


	2. Decisions

Early that morning France opened his eyes and looked around. A grin spread across his face when he saw Prussia was lying with an arm over England. France carefully made his way over to the two before tapping Prussia's shoulder.  
"Hey having some fun are you?" France said  
Prussia blinked his eyes a few times before realizing what France was talking about. Spain had heard France and opened his eyes to see what they were talking about. Prussia removed his arm from the Englishman and was about to move but someone grabbed him. There was a cough and then a groan and Prussia and France looked to see England had caught hold of Prussia's arm. Spain looked back at Rose and Romano, he couldn't help but smile at how they seemed to be so comfortable together. France turned his attention to America and Shakira.  
"I would say they both had nightmares" he said  
"Probably" Spain said as he got up.  
"Having difficulties Prussia?" Spain asked as he looked at his friend  
Prussia wasn't really trying to get his arm from England; he was more concerned with why the other was holding onto him.  
"I will be with you guys whenever he decides to release me" Prussia said as he watched France and Spain walking towards the kitchen.  
Prussia decided to lie back down, and the moment he did England released his arm but snuggled as close to him as he could. Prussia's face was tinted a light shade of red as he looked at the blonde. Germany woke up, which in turn woke up Italy. The German man stood up and was about to leave when he saw England cuddling his older brother.  
"What happened?" Germany asked  
"Dunno" Prussia said "he just started to snuggle with me"  
"Ve, Germany isn't it cute" Italy said "England likes Prussia"  
Before Germany could say a word Prussia cut him off.  
"Nah he probably just thinks I'm someone else"  
Germany pulled Italy towards the kitchen to get food. Japan had been awakened by the talking and was also in the kitchen. Prussia stared at the ceiling for a bit before he heard a groan and realized England was waking up. The Prussian remained absolutely still, just waiting for England's reaction to their position. As England opened his eyes he realized he was lying rather close to someone. He lifted his head and came face to face with Prussia. England's face turned bright red, only serving to cause Prussia's face to turn the same color. There was a moment of silence before England leapt up and headed in a slow yet fast pace to the bathrooms. Prussia sat up and gave a look as though to say 'I didn't do anything.' Soon everyone but Shakira, America, Rose and Romano were awake.  
"Should we wake them?" Canada asked  
"That would be a good idea" Germany said  
"Wake up Rose and Romano first" England said  
Canada nodded his head, not really understanding, but nonetheless he listened and woke Rose first.  
"Hey uh Rose you need to wake up now" he said  
Rose rubbed her eyes and then felt someone holding her; she turned to see it was Romano. She smiled before poking his nose.  
"Hey wake up" she said  
Romano opened his eyes and immediately released his hold on her and got up. Rose laughed before getting up as well. Canada walked over and shook Shakira's shoulder. In a split second she jumped up screaming and pushing Canada back, while waking up America and causing the same reaction to come from him. Rose ran over and dropped down next to Shakira.  
"Calm down" she said taking her friend by the shoulders.  
Once both America and Shakira calmed down they got up and got some breakfast before they decided to discuss what to do next.  
"Okay any ideas as to what we are going to do now?" China asked  
Everyone looked around as they had no idea what to do. Soon a discussion started that got heated. They were arguing on whether to get out now or kill the alien first, half said that getting out now had to be done. However the other half, like England believed the only way out was by killing the alien first. England knew what he was talking about, he knew about things like this which is why he got so angry when everyone brushed him off like he wasn't worth listening to. In the middle of the argument England cursed and left the room. It seemed only France and Prussia realized he had gone out there with the alien. Without a second thought the two took off out to find their English friend.  
England was fuming as he walked through the halls, until he heard a loud sound. He slowly looked up and the huge alien landed on the ground in front of him. Without time to think it swung its arm and threw England into the nearest wall. England lost his breath as he hit the wall, and started coughing uncontrollably once he hit the ground. The alien stalked towards him, which he couldn't pay attention to because he was too concerned with breathing again. The alien would have taken England's head off right there and then had someone not interfered. Prussia swung his sword at the alien, causing it to howl and jump back in pain. However the cut across its chest was shallow and did little damage. France took England by the shoulders and started to help him out of there, until the alien leapt over Prussia and landed behind the two. It threw France through the wall and grabbed England by the throat, cutting off his air supply. Prussia attacked the alien once again, this time making sure to show it how strong he was. The sword cut deep into the alien's stomach, causing a feral shriek before it released its hold of England and vanished. Prussia caught the falling and now unconscious Englishman before he hurried to see if France was alright.  
The Frenchman seemed to be able to stand, with this they hurried back to the safe room as quickly as they could. When they got in the argument had come to a halt and everyone stared at them. Shakira patted Rose on the back and the blonde ran over to the three.  
"Set him down" she said  
Prussia looked at the others and they just shrugged, so Prussia did as he was told and laid England down. Rose pulled out a medallion before looking at it and then placing her hands on England's head. The light that came from the medallion could have lit the whole room, the light traveled through the medallion and through England's whole body.  
"What are you doing?" Prussia asked  
"I am healing any injuries he might have" Rose said  
Everyone watched on as the light faded and England opened his eyes to see Rose and Prussia looking down at him. To make sure it really worked Prussia leaned extremely close to England. England growled before kicking the albino in the stomach. Prussia hit the ground with a groan, but a smirk on his face.  
"Oh yeah he's fine now" Prussia said as he sat up.  
"So what did you guys decide on doing?" France asked  
"Well since we can't really come to a decision, I think we need to split into groups" Germany said "those who want to kill the alien and those who think they can find a way out without fighting the thing"  
"Okay so how do we want to split this up?" Canada asked  
"I'm going out to kill that thing" Shakira said "so I am taking, America, England, Canada, Prussia, China and France with me"  
Everyone looked at each other. They weren't really sure what to make of the command but no one argued with it. That left Rose, Romano, Spain, Japan, Germany, Italy and Russia to find a way out.


	3. Time Skips

Darkness: Okay so yeah now I get to mess with England's head a little here. I take too much fun in that I think.  
Everlasting: Whyy?  
Darkness: Why what?  
Everlasting: Why you gotta mess with his head?  
Darkness: Cause its fun. . Even now Still don't own Hetalia

Shakira ran ahead of the group and looked down the halls to see everything. If the monster was near she was more than ready to take it down. It wasn't long before the group found the basement. They wandered around a bit, until they came to a room that made England feel rather uncomfortable. They were about to leave the room when the lights went out and the moment they came back on the alien was there. First it grabbed and threw China into a wall and then it took France and tore him apart. Shakira was kicked across the room, hitting the wall with a thud. Canada, England, America and Prussia made a run for it but they didn't even get out of the room when the alien appeared in front of them. The lights going out once again.  
The blood trickled down his face as he looked at the others around him. None of them appeared to be alive. He crawled over to the one nearest him and shook him, he was praying so badly that the man would wake up. With a groan and a grunt he turned, locking his red eyes with the man above him. The red eyes held that of pain and sorrow. England struggled to check if his friend was able to move at all; to his sorrow Prussia was too injured to move at all.  
"You have to go England" Prussia managed to choke out  
"No I can't leave you here alone" England said.  
He didn't understand why he hadn't been as hurt as the others and was completely unwilling to leave the albino alone, knowing full well that none of the others were alive. If he had the strength England would have picked up the man and carried him somewhere safer, but the fight took too much out of him.  
"Go before it comes back" Prussia pleaded.  
But it had already come. England managed to stand and face the alien that stood before them. He was more angry now than he could ever remember being. Across the room a book started to glow. Said book flew into England's hands and the room began to glow with an almost angelic glow. Before everything seemed to fly through time and space.

The group walked out of the room heading out to find that alien and take it out. England blinked a few times, his head starting to hurt. He turned and looked at Italy who seemed a little concerned about something. That's when it hit England, he just time traveled. The look on Italy's face was concern because he also knew what was about to happen. England pushed to the front of the group and stopped them before they entered the basement. With a quick thought he suggested a different place to look.  
"Why not the attic first, we'll work our way down instead of up" he said  
"Sounds good" Prussia said before running for the stairs that led up.  
The rest of the group followed, as Italy passed England he caught hold of the others arm.  
"You knew" he said "you knew and you let us go in anyway"  
"No I didn't know until now" Italy protested quietly "but how do you know"  
Arthur didn't answer the question but walked after the group, because the truth was he wasn't sure what was going on anymore.

Italy turned and went back to the other group; he now knew that England knew. But that didn't make sense, how could England know what was going on.  
"Hey Italy you okay?" Rose asked  
"Uh oh yeah I was just hoping the others would be alright" Italy said  
"Is that why you went to talk to them?" Rose asked  
Italy nodded his head before he ran to catch up with Germany. Rose titled her head to the side; she could tell there was something off about Italy. She didn't know him too well but from what Spain had told her Italy was very cheerful and would usually be frightened by something like this. The group soon got into the kitchen. Rose patted her hand on the wall until she found the light switch and flicked the lights on. Right there in front of her was the alien. Spain and Romano leapt over Rose's head and kicked the alien in the forehead causing it to stumble backwards.  
"Everyone ready?" Germany asked  
Everyone nodded their heads. It didn't take too long to beat the alien, but everyone had some injuries from it, everyone but Rose and Italy who were told to stay back. Russia claimed to be fine, though he was injured the most while Spain was taking what he could to bandage Romano's injuries. Japan sat down for a breather and Rose trotted over and placed a hand on his wound, causing it to heal.  
"Feel better?" she asked  
"Yes thank you" Japan said  
Everyone was quiet and then they heard something outside.  
"Is the door locked?" Japan asked  
Horror spread across their faces as they realized it wasn't. The alien entered the room and strode right over to Rose. She covered her face but instead of feeling pain she heard a grunt and then cries for Spain. She looked up to see that the alien had clawed Spain across the chest, causing him to collapse no longer living. Rose seeing that a friend of hers just died to save her life caused something in her to snap. She grabbed Spain's weapon and swung it at the alien, hitting the stomach where there seemed to be a previous wound. The alien screamed in pain before turning and running. Rose glared at the retreating alien as though she were going to cause it to die just by looking at it. Romano dropped down beside Spain and shook him as though to wake him up.  
"Come on, stop screwing around we have to go now" he said  
Everyone could tell that Romano was no longer able to hold himself together. He turned to his brother, who was looking very horrified.  
"This wasn't supposed to happen" Italy said "What did I do wrong this time?"  
Everyone got really confused as Romano stood up and walked over to his brother. He placed his blood covered hands on Italy's shoulders.  
"I know you can fix this" he said "Do It Now"  
Italy clenched his eyes shut and then opened them to see that the group had just finished the fight. Italy hurried over to the door and locked it. He looked at Romano who didn't seem to remember what happened, which was probably for the best.

In the attic England grabbed onto his head as it started to hurt. Prussia stopped looking around and walked over to the blonde.  
"Hey you okay?" he asked with concern  
England put up his hand as though to push Prussia away, but instead he grabbed onto Prussia's shirt. He groaned as he started to lose his strength.  
"Okay, okay" Prussia said as he started to sink down, so that he could get England to sit. England rested his head on Prussia's chest, which caused the albino to start to feel a little uncomfortable. Thankfully no one else seemed to notice what was going on. It only took a minute for England to pull back and stand up again.  
"What the heck was that?" Prussia asked  
"Nothing" England said  
"Nothing my ass that was something" Prussia said "now tell me"  
"Not here" England said "I don't think the others need to know right now"  
Prussia was now more confused than before. Why did England have to talk so cryptically?


	4. Explanations and a Friend

Darkness: Hello you all peoples who are still reading this.  
Everlasting: *smirking as she reads ahead* Ohh Fun times.. Fun times...  
Darkness: *looks at Everlasting* Quit reading ahead... Anyway Still not owning Hetalia  
Wings: Nope but I do manage to own a very stylish entrance.

It had been only a couple of hours before everyone headed back to the safe room to get some kind of lunch, that and some of the others were really tired. Once in the safe room Prussia took England's hand and dragged him towards the bathrooms. France and Spain watched with great curiosity before running to the bathroom doors to find out what was going on. China and Italy decided to work together to cook something up for those who weren't taking a quick nap. Those who slept were Romano, America, Russia and Japan.  
"Okay spill it and don't think you can get anything past me" Prussia said  
"This mansion is more screwed up than anyone thinks" England said "it's almost like time doesn't exist here. I myself have jumped through time"  
"Whoa, what?" Prussia said  
"I also seem to feel some kind of backlash every time someone messes with time" England said  
"So that's why your head started hurting before, because someone messed with time and you felt the effects of it" Prussia said  
England could have sworn it sounded like Prussia was angry as he said the last part of his sentence. However he dismissed it as an effect of feeling fatigued from the backlash. England was about to open the door when Prussia pulled him back and stepped in front of him. Prussia kicked the door open and sent Spain and France flying backwards.  
"That's for trying to eavesdrop" Prussia said  
Germany gave Prussia an odd look as he could tell something was bothering his older brother. By that time the food was ready for them to eat. The smell of the food caused America to jump from where he was sleeping and hurry over to a table to get some.  
That night Prussia sat awake, unable to get to sleep. He was starting to think about what England had said about time. His head snapped up when he heard someone walking around, he looked and saw Italy.  
"Italy what are you doing?" Prussia asked  
"Oh I noticed England was having troubles sleeping and I thought since you are already awake maybe you can help out" Italy said  
Prussia shrugged his shoulders and then knelt down beside England before feeling something whack him in the back of the head and causing him to collapse on top of England.  
"Sorry Prussia" Italy said as he turned and headed out to find the object he had hidden before.  
It was only a moment later that Shakira woke up needing the bathroom. She was about to head over when she saw Prussia unconscious on England. She took a moment before looking around and seeing that Italy was gone. She woke Spain, America and Canada to tell them what seemed to have happened.  
"We need to go after him" Spain said  
"Yeah but only the four of us" Canada said quietly  
"No the three of us" Shakira said "Canada you are going to stay here and tell the others what happened if we don't get back in time"  
"Isn't that dangerous" Canada said  
"Hey bro. we'll be fine" America said "Italy couldn't have gotten too far by now"  
Shakira and Spain nodded before the three of them left the room. Canada sat there feeling a bit uneasy about all of this.  
It wasn't long before England grunted at some kind of pain and opened his eyes to see Prussia on top of him.  
"Prussia you git get off of me" he said loud enough for Prussia to hear, but quiet enough so that he didn't wake anyone else.  
Prussia groaned at the pain in his head before opening his eyes and realizing what was going on. He sat up too quickly and he started to fall again. England sat up and caught hold of the Prussian.  
"What happened?" England asked a bit worried now  
"Italy… Ah Where Is Italy!" he yelled  
England looked around and noticed that Italy, Shakira, America and Spain were nowhere in sight. The yelling woke everyone up and caused a slight panic in Rose and Romano, while Canada started to explain where the three had gone.  
"Prussia what happened to Italy?" England asked  
"I don't know he whacked me over the head and I don't know what happened after that" Prussia said  
There was a moment of silence before England yelped in pain and grabbed Prussia's shoulder to steady himself.  
"Not. Again." England said between his teeth  
Prussia grabbed England's arms and held him in place.  
"What is going on?" Germany asked he was now demanding an answer  
"We'll explain later" Prussia said as he watched England closely, making sure he was going to be alright.  
"Someone messed with time didn't they?" Rose asked  
Prussia gave Rose an odd look before nodding his head. Rose ran to the door of the room.  
"Where are you going?" Romano asked  
"Someone messed with time Romano" she said as though to spark a memory hidden away in his mind. Romano nodded his head and joined her as they ran out.  
"Where are they going?" China asked a little exasperated  
England started to feel better and in turn pulled away from Prussia and looked at the others.  
"Are you sure you want to know what's going on?" he asked  
"Tell Us" Germany demanded  
"Time doesn't exist here, or at the least someone has control of it. When someone in our group dies time is rewound to try and save that life." England explained "I feel the backlash of each and every time loop now, I don't know why but now I see what happens that causes the time to rewind too. So I know it was one of them who died and time took a trip backwards."  
"Why weren't we affected?" Germany asked  
"Because it had nothing to do with us here" England said "just them"  
"So how did Rose know?" Japan asked  
"I don't know but she did" England said

Rose and Romano soon caught sight of America carrying Shakira, while Spain was helping Italy walk.  
"What happened?" Rose asked  
"Can you heal her?" America asked  
Rose nodded her head as she walked over and placed her hands on Shakira's head. Shakira slowly opened her eyes and looked at Rose, who seemed to be a little tipsy.  
"You okay?" Romano asked  
"Oh I am just a little tired" Rose said "Oh and by the way Shakira may act a little high that tends to happen when magic is used on her."  
Shakira looked up and America and smiled.  
"Oh hey there" she said  
Rose actually looked really serious before she whacked Shakira over the head. Shakira yelped but got the idea and didn't say another word. Italy claimed he was okay and didn't need Rose to heal him. So with that they headed back into the safe room. In the safe room Germany was basically interrogating England and Prussia, who didn't have all the answers he wanted.  
"Why are you the one that gets hit with the backlash?" Germany asked  
"Maybe it has something to do with why my magic isn't working here" England trailed off. Germany was completely exasperated with England and Prussia that he threw his arms up and turned away. Prussia ruffled England's hair before heading over to the kitchen to see if there was something he could do about the pain that was still in his head. England didn't protest against the ruffling of his hair as he was too busy trying to figure everything out.  
America laid Shakira down so she could rest, while Spain set Italy down and Romano quickly tended to his wounds. Rose also walked over and dropped herself down so she could sleep.  
"So what happened while we were gone?" America asked  
"Oh nothing" China said "just learned that time is messed up like someone is controlling it"  
"Why would you say that?" Italy asked  
"Why not ask England he's the one who brought it up" China said  
Everyone looked around and realized that England wasn't there anymore.  
"Now where did he go?" Canada asked  
England was sitting in the bathroom as he was tired of being asked about what he didn't understand. Suddenly there was a loud sound like someone or something kicked a door down. Everyone looked at each other as England walked out of the bathroom. Shakira and Rose looked at each other before they realized what was going on.  
"How Could She Have Gotten Here!" both screamed before running towards the door.  
Italy, Romano, America, Russia, Germany and Canada followed. China and Japan were busy finishing what they were cooking, Spain was too exhausted to really do anything and France was tending to the wounds Spain had, while Prussia and England were unsure whether going or not would be a good idea. It wasn't long before England yelped in pain and dropped to his knees. Japan looked as though he had seen as ghost. China went to check on Japan while Prussia ran over to England. Prussia shook England's shoulders.  
"England, what happened?"  
England held his head as it hurt so badly, he was seeing something horrific. Prussia looked up at China and Japan and then to France and Spain. Another scream from England brought Prussia's attention to him.  
"England can you hear me?" Prussia asked  
"They're all dead" England managed to say  
Prussia grabbed England and just held him, not really knowing what he could do.  
"Something really horrific will happen soon" Japan said  
It wasn't long before the others came running in with a new member.  
"What happened?" America asked when he saw England  
"He saw something" Prussia said  
America jogged over and kneeled down beside England.  
"Hey you okay?" America asked  
England shook his head but didn't look away from where his head was buried in Prussia's chest so that no one would know he was actually crying. He had seen each and every death and it was too much for him to take.  
"Who is she?" China asked pointing to the new girl  
"The name is Crystal" she said "Who had the dumb idea to come here?"  
Everyone looked at each other, not wanting to point the finger at anyone.  
"What happened to him?" Crystal asked  
"He sees things related to time loops and deaths and such" Germany said  
Crystal hurried over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Prussia's body became tense at the girl's sudden presence. Crystal whispered something to England and he slowly nodded his head. England pulled away from Prussia and rubbed his eyes and looking up at the albino. England started to stand only to have Prussia hold his arms to make sure he wouldn't fall. England gave Prussia a small smile before he looked at the others.  
"If we don't get out soon we will all die" England said  
"According to what?" France asked kind of worried  
"What I saw" England said  
"I saw it as well" Japan said


	5. Finding Friends and The Truth

Darkness: Going onward with this story... To anyone who cares...  
Everlasting: I Do! We still don't Own Hetalia.

Everyone looked at each other before they were all starting to get concerned. They were all a bit shocked by this; however it was only a moment later that the whole house shook. England picked up his feet and ran out the door with Prussia hot on his heels. Everyone else took a moment before they decided to follow the two. They were running down the hall when a huge alien fell from the ceiling, America grabbed Shakira's arm and pulled her back, separating them from the rest of the group.  
"We'll find another way" America called before he turned and pulled Shakira back the way they had come, with the alien close behind them. The rest of the group hurried the way they had been going, another alien had leapt out from the wall. Spain grabbed Romano and Rose and pulled them up the stairs, to keep them from being attacked. While the rest of the group ran down the stairs. Prussia looked back and saw Russia grab France and Crystal and pulled them down another hall, while China grabbed Japan and yanked him to safety, leaving Prussia to watch out for England and Canada. Each group was now being chased by their own alien.  
America and Shakira ran down the hall before entering a room and closing the door, almost like when they had first met. However this time there was a closet. Shakira pulled America in and they listened to the monster as it opened the door and entered the room. It walked to the back of the room, to their comfort the closet they hid in was at the front of the room.  
"Run" America whispered  
They opened the door to the closet and made a run for it, however they werent fast enough. The alien jumped at them and grabbed America by the leg, effectively breaking his ankle in the process. Shakira spun around at the cry of pain from America. She pulled out her sword and forced the alien away from her friend. She ran over and grabbed him and pulled him out of the room. America grumbled.  
"You should leave me, you won't get far with me" America said  
"I am not leaving you with a merciless alien" Shakira growled "you are my friend, I would die for you"  
America looked a little dumbfounded but didn't speak again. Shakira pulled America into the room with the piano. She set America down by the piano and walked back to the door to listen for the alien. However it didn't seem to be following them.  
Spain, Rose and Romano were hiding on the top floor. They couldn't hear the alien and that was causing Spain to become really nervous. They knew it was out there but they couldn't hear it.  
"Is there any safe place we can hide?" Romano asked  
"Oh I know a place" Rose said "it's the piano room."  
Romano and Spain glanced at each other before looking back at Rose.  
"You think we can get there safely?" Spain asked  
"I sure hope so" Rose said  
The three left the small room and ran for the stairs. As they hurried down the stairs they heard the growl of the alien. Rose led the way as they ran towards the room they hoped would provide safety. Rose threw open the door and ran in, only to be greated by being thrown to the ground by an overly cautious Shakira. Once she realized it was Rose she hurried to the door to make sure they were all in and closed it. She hurried back to America who was sitting by the piano.  
"What happened to him?" Spain asked  
"He has a broken ankle" Shakira answered  
Their new companions walked around, trying to think up something to do.  
Russia let out his held breath and looked at France and Crystal. France was huffing, he looked like he was exhausted. Crystal was looking really mad about something and Russia was figuring it was because her two friends had gotten themselves and then her into this.  
"Any idea where the others might be?" Russia asked  
"I know Shakira and Rose are smart enough to go to the one room the alien wont come to" Crystal said  
"Where would that be?" France asked  
"The piano room" Crystal said  
Russia and France glanced at Crystal and then at each other before looking back at Crystal again. The looks they were giving said all they needed to. Crystal led the way as they ran for the piano room.  
China and Japan were running through the halls, not wanting to look back to see if the alien was still behind them. China ran up the stairs with Japan close behind him. China was going one way but Japan saw Russia, France and Crystal entering a room.  
"China I found some of the others" Japan said  
China spun around and followed as Japan led him to the piano room. Inside Crystal pulled Rose to the side, she would have grabbed Shakira but the dark haired girl was too preoccupied with taking care of America. Crystal was scolding Rose for coming to this house when they knew it was haunted. Rose was wondering why Crystal was letting Shakira off the hook for the time being, but she didn't really care too much because she knew how much Shakira seemed to care about America.  
Prussia, England and Canada made their way down to the basement. England was looking around when he saw an alien going around the corner. Canada just wanted to turn around and go back.  
"Canada you should go back" England said "Prussia you'll make sure he gets somewhere safe right"  
"England I can't leave you here alone" Prussia said  
"I wasn't asking" England snapped "Take him somewhere safe"  
Prussia really didn't want to leave England alone but he knew that the Brit wasn't going to let him stay either. So Prussia nodded his head and turned to led Canada out.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can" Prussia said  
Both England and Canada could tell that this wasn't just a statement but a vow. England smiled as Prussia and Canada left. He didn't want them here because he knew this wasn't going to be very good. He turned and headed to the hall that the alien had just gone down.  
Prussia and Canada were at the stairs that would lead up to the next floor.  
"You should go back to England" Canada said "he can't handle this alone"  
"I can't leave you out here alone" Prussia said  
"Don't worry about me, I know a safe place I can hide" Canada reassured  
Prussia didn't know what to do, he really did want to go back to England but he knew that the Englishman would hate him if something happened to the Canadian.  
"Go" Canada said sounding stern "He needs you more than I do"  
Prussia turned around and headed back towards the basement. He could hear Canada running up the stairs. The young Canadian ran up to the third floor and went to the piano room. He was about to enter but he could hear the piano playing. He slowly opened the door to see everyone sitting down and listening to the violent and yet gentle song. Canada recognized the one who was playing the piano as Shakira. However when he noticed that America seemed to be in pain he walked in and closed the door quietly before running over to his brother.  
"You okay?" Canada asked  
"Yeah I'll be fine" America said "just a broken ankle"  
England was walking around the basement that seemed larger than he had thought. He saw the alien walking into a room, so he followed. However when he got in there the alien wasnt there and there was no other exit. England felt a cold wave of fear run through his body. He spun around and there the alien was, standing in the doorway. England backed up slowly as he looked for something he could fight with, but to his dismay there was nothing. England cursed hatred at his magic for not working here. The alien started to advance but then it screamed in pain. It spun around and was stabbed through the chest, the alien knew it was going to die so it struck its killer. England was shocked to see the Prussian standing there as he pulled his sword from the alien and grabbed his shoulder that was now bleeding. England ran over and grabbed Prussia as he looked a little tipsy.  
"Why are you here?" England asked feeling relief  
"Because... my Awesomeness was... needed here" Prussia breathed out as he was trying to catch his breath as the pain was getting to him. England pulled off his shirt and started to wrap it around Prussia's wound.  
"Ah you are Fine" Prussia said with a smirk  
England chuckled as Prussia sounded like he was high off the loss of blood. Prussia was starting to close his eyes and that caused England to become very concerned.  
"Hey man you gotta stay awake okay" England said  
"Ha yeah" Prussia said before letting his eyes close.  
England started to panic as he shook Prussia to try and wake him. He looked around before pulling Prussia close to him to see if he could hear Prussia breathing.  
Germany and Italy were hiding in the kitchen when Germany got a really bad feeling. Italy looked at Germany and knew that something bad had happened.  
"What's wrong?" Italy asked  
"I feel like something happened to mein bruder" Germany said  
"Do you want to go look for him?" Italy asked feeling great concern.  
"I don't want to put you in danger" Germany said  
"Ve, don't worry about me" Italy said happily "We should find your brother"  
Germany nodded his head and they headed out. Germany wasnt too sure why he was heading into the basement, he just felt like it was the place he had to be. Italy was really concerned that something really really bad had happened to Prussia. They soon found England cradling Prussia in his arms.  
"Is he?" Germany asked quietly  
England looked up at the German and Italian.  
"He's still breathing, but I don't know if he is going to wake up any time soon" England said quietly  
Germany walked over and knelt down, while England looked up at Italy. There was a sense of malice in his glare towards the Italian and Italy knew why. Germany looked down at Prussia, who opened one eye and winked at his brother before acting unconscious again. Germany wanted to pummel his brother at that moment, but he also wanted to hug him and give thanks that he was alive. Germany stood up and then looked at Italy and England.  
"Is anyone aware of a place where the others may be hiding?" Germany asked  
"I would guess maybe the piano room" Italy said  
Germany looked at England, who was still seated on the ground.  
"Let's go then" England finally said  
Germany offered to carry Prussia but England pulled away and lifted the Prussian and started walking. Italy and Germany quickly followed. However they decided that Italy would walk ahead of England and Germany would walk behind them, just incase an alien showed up. Italy led them up to the piano room. When they got in everyone else was there and they seemed to be asleep. England stumbled in, the Prussian being heavier than he looked. When he got somewhere safe he set him down and then sat beside him. Germany knew that Prussia was going to get as much out of this as he could, he also knew that Prussia seemed infatuated with England so he didn't want to disrupt his brother's plan. France woke up when they closed the door and was first to comment on England's missing shirt.  
"Mon Ami what happened to make you lose your shirt?" France asked  
England was a bit too distracted to hear the suggestive tone in France's voice.  
"Prussia got injured" England said as he touched the wound gently  
Prussia mentally cursed as he wanted to flinch at the touch but knew that would blow his cover. He wanted to know how long England would be willing to take care of him while he was out of commission. England then placed his hand on Prussia's head before looking up at France who was showing Germany and Italy to a place they could lay down. England looked down at Prussia and began to gently pet his head, which gave Prussia a certain kind of pleasure. England could feel tears ready to fall at any given moment. He leaned down so that his head was lying on Prussia's chest.  
"Please wake up" He muttered before closing his eyes.  
Truth be known England was always infatuated with Prussia, despite his arrogance and his large ego. The two had been friends for a long time and England felt like he could trust Prussia, with anything. That included his closed off heart. Prussia opened his eyes to see England sleeping on his chest, he wanted so badly to take him right there and then, but he knew that England would only be mad at him for playing him like this.  
"Don't worry I'm still here" Prussia whispered before closing his eyes again.  
England's head shot up at the sound of the voice. He looked at Prussia who still appeared to be unconscious. His feeling of hope diminished and he caressed Prussia's cheek before lying back down again.


	6. Peace and Chaos

Darkness: Here we will have a moment of peace and then a moment of chaos, please do enjoy it.  
Everlasting: ^^ Pianos Are Magic!  
Darkness: Still not owning anything but our OCs

That morning they were awakened by the sound of the piano. Shakira looked up to see it was Rose who was playing, a soft and gentle tune. America was leaned against Shakira, he groaned in his sleep but soon opened his eyes. The others woke up and noticed that England was fast asleep on Prussia, while said Prussian yawned and looked around as if he didnt know where he was.  
"Angleterre" France said "it is about time you woke up"  
England snarled before landing a punch in France's face before getting up and glaring at him.  
"What reason do I have to be awake?" England asked with a growl  
"Dude you okay?" Prussia asked  
England turned to look at Prussia who seemed legitly confused.  
"Gah Why the bloody hell did you have to pass out like that?" England almost yelled "I thought you were going to die"  
"Awww and you still took care of me" Prussia said with smirk  
England's face went bright red as he turned away from the others.  
"Whatever" he muttered  
Prussia leaned in and placed a kiss on England's cheek.  
"Seriously, thank you" Prussia said  
"Uh you're... you're welcome" England stuttered as he was surprised by the kiss.  
"So, England, why did you run off like that before?" China finally asked  
"Oh uh" England was rather confused, he knew that they wouldn't believe him if he told them. He looked at everyone before looking down at the ground.  
"There's someone else here" he said  
"What?" Everyone asked at once  
"There can't possibly be someone else here" China said "are you sure?"  
"Of Course I'm sure" England said sounding a little infuriated  
"How do you know?" Germany asked  
This is where he knew they would make fun of him, he had heard her voice in the basement. He knew she was there, whoever she was. He looked at them and then at Prussia who seemed, for once, to be taking all of this seriously.  
"I could hear her talking in the basement" England finally said  
He looked at everyone and could see the looks of disbelief on most of their faces. However he could tell that Shakira, Rose and Crystal seemed to believe him, as though they already knew she was there. Prussia also seemed to believe him, he didn't show any sign of disbelief at all.  
"Oh yeah because the guy who talks to his imaginary friends heard someone, there must be someone there" China said in a rather mocking tone.  
England leapt up and tackled China to the ground.  
"Shut Up You Bloody Wanker!" England yelled as he started to punch China, who promptly fought back. Soon they were separated by Japan and Prussia. Prussia was holding England back with his good arm while Japan had to hold China with both arms.  
"Calm down you two" Germany said "this is no time to be fighting."  
However it seemed as though there was nothing to calm England down as he growled and continued to fight against Prussia's grip, however he wasn't fighting hard as he could. England started to curse at China again, Germany looked at Prussia who could read the look he was being given. Prussia was reluctant to the idea at first but when he saw Shakira was having to cover Rose's ears he took the Englishman by the shoulders, spun him around and planted a kiss on his lips. Everyone stopped what they were doing, eyes wide as they could get. Even England was shocked. When Prussia pulled away, England looked like he was going to pass out, so Prussia held tightly to his shoulders. Germany and France got everyone back to their senses and left Prussia and England alone on the one side of the room. Rose looked at how they both seemed to be unable to speak to each other, so she ran over and decided to start playing something on the piano. The tune that Rose started to play was that of a love song, Shakira and Crystal had figured out that the piano was magic. When a tune was played the emotion put into the song was what would fill the hearts of those who heard it. So when Rose started playing the song, those who were in love started to feel that emotion overbearingly in their hearts.  
England looked at Prussia before he felt an odd feeling swarm his heart and he embraced the Prussian, who immediately returned the hug. Rose smiled before looking at the others and seeing Shakira and America leaning against each other, both looking as though they were completely content. Romano and Spain regarded each other with a glance and then a second look, this one holding longer than the first. Italy was starting to cry from a feeling of peace, which made Germany walk over and pat the Italian on the shoulder. This caused Italy to turn and embrace Germany, causing the taller man to be surprised but he soon returned the hug.  
However everything stopped when they heard the sound of something coming towards them. Prussia's hold on England tightened as he felt the shorter man start to shake. Someone grabbed the doorknob and everyone went completely silent. As quietly and quickly as they could, everyone headed for the back of the room. Shakira helped America walk before setting him down by the back wall and kneeling beside him. She looked like she was ready to pounce on whatever entered the room. The moving of the doorknob stopped and everyone started to relax, however the ceiling caved in. Everyone split up to dodge the falling debris. Those who ran to the middle of the room, Prussia, England, Germany, Italy and Crystal, fell through the floor as it collapsed. The floor below Shakira gave way and she started to fall, however America caught her wrist and held her up. Romano pulled Rose to the ground before some of the ceiling could land on her, causing them to land next to the hole in the floor. Spain and Russia were dodging debris along the sides of the room. While France opened the door and he, China, Canada and Japan made a run for it. Germany landed on the ground first, Italy landing on top of him, Crystal landed beside Germany, while Prussia landed on Crystal and England landed on Prussia. Crystal groaned before she looked up at Prussia.  
"Get Off Of Me... Please" She said, though when she said please she didn't really mean it. As she was growling and Prussia could tell she was angry. He turned around to see that England had already gotten off of him and was looking around the dark room they landed in. Prussia jumped off Crystal and turned his attention to his brother.  
"You alive down there?" Prussia asked with a smirk  
Germany just glared at Prussia as Italy got off him so he could get up. Once they were all sure that they were uninjured enough to walk they started to look around. This room appeared to be one that was like a hidden room, as they hadn't seen it before.  
After America pulled Shakira back up she sat beside him and looked around at the others. Rose and Romano still lying on the ground, Spain almost wanted to laugh at the sight. While Russia was busy dusting himself off. Shakira got up and looked for Canada, France, China and Japan. She didn't leave the room however as she wasn't going to leave America. Romano got up and noticed that Shakira was concerned about the disappearance of the four.  
"Should we go looking for them?" He asked  
"I think someone should, but I don't know about us splitting up" Shakira said  
"Why would we have to split up?" Romano asked  
Spain turned to look at America, who seemed to resent the look and turned away. Spain knew well enough that America felt useless and he also knew the American hated feeling like that. Shakira could almost feel the emotion in the room change and she turned to look at America. Her face dropped to a frown as she walked over to him.  
"You know, Romano, Spain and I could look for them" Rose said "You, America and Russia can stay here"  
"I don't mind either way" Russia said  
So with that Spain, Romano and Rose left to look for the others.  
Meanwhile Prussia was looking around when he kicked something hard. The Prussian jumped on one foot as he yelped a little, more from surprise than from pain.  
"You okay?" England asked  
"Hmm oh yeah" Prussia said "I think I just kicked a rock is all"  
They continued walking around the dark room, though it didn't feel like a room as it was as long as a hall. They all heard a sharp, high-pitched screaming voice coming towards them.  
"Uh Run!" Germany yelled  
They all started to run as fast as they could. Italy was running as fast as he could, when he tripped over something and fell. Everyone spun around as an alien showed up behind Italy. Before anyone could think the alien attacked and Italy covered his eyes in fear.  
"PRUSSIA!" England and Germany yelled  
Italy opened his eyes to see that Prussia was holding the alien back.  
"Run... Italy." Prussia said before the alien threw him across the hall. Crystal had to grab and pull England as he didn't want to move at all. Italy ran up to the others and they continued to run. England glared at Italy with a look of pure hatred. Italy felt horrible because Prussia just died for him. Italy was ready to go back in time however he realized he didnt have the book. He turned around and was going to head back, the alien grinned wickedly and grabbed Italy. Crystal had to force Germany not to look as she knew what was going to happen.  
Spain, Romano and Rose were running around when suddenly Romano collapsed. Spain caught the falling Italian and Rose spun around. Rose kneeled down and placed her fingers to his neck.  
"ROMANOOOOO NOOOOOOOO!" Rose screamed  
Germany was hardly able to walk, which left Crystal to have to help him and England who didnt feel like he could walk on his own. She pulled them back into a room and locked the door. After that Germany collapsed on the ground, which caused Crystal to become extremely concerned. England slid down to the ground and started to cry. Crystal looked back to England, with a sorrowful look on her face.  
"He's dead" she said


	7. It's Called The Heat of The Moment

Darkness: This is an interesting one, probably needs its own warning on it...  
Everlasting: Cuz its the Heeaat of the moment, Heat of the moment, Heat of the moment, Show'd in your eyyeeess!~ YAY FOR SONGS! I don't own that song either.  
Darkness: Anyway there is some suggestive themes near the end... The threesome was not my idea, it was Everlasting's idea  
Everlasting: You didn't have to write it ya know...  
Darkness: And miss an opportunity like that, no way. Anyway Don't own Hetalia.

England got up and walked out of the room to come face to face with the alien.  
"How dare you" he said  
The alien merely laughed as it reached out to grab England. He growled before a bright light surrounded him. Crystal's eyes went wide as she realized what was going on. The alien involuntarily took a step back as England reached for it. It felt a great amount of fear as it felt a hand grab its arm. Crystal had to cover her ears as the shrieks of pain from the alien filled the whole house. She began to be concerned when she saw the emotionless look on England's face. It was almost like he felt nothing as he killed another creature. But not only was he killing it, he was torturing it.  
"England, Stop!" Crystal yelled as she ran up and grabbed a hold of him. Even though he took the appearance of an angel he seemed to be emotionless. England stopped torturing the alien and just ended its life. She released her hold of England and he turned to walk down the hall. He kneeled down beside the Italian and placed a hand on his face.  
"Wake up" England said  
Italy groaned and then looked up at England, who was still looking emotionless.  
With Spain and Rose they had laid Romano down on a bed and were ready to leave. However they spun around when they heard Romano gasping for air and cursing slightly.  
Crystal was in awe as she watched England bring Italy back to life. She then turned and ran back to the other room, while England hurried to where Prussia lay. England got down so he was as close to Prussia as he could be and placed a kiss on the Prussian's lips. When he pulled back Prussia slowly opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
"Am I dead?" Prussia asked "Because I am seeing an angel"  
"No, Love, you are very much alive" England said  
Germany and Crystal came running back and watched as England became himself once again.  
Shakira was looking around when she saw a book lying on the floor. She became very curious and walked over to see what it was. Upon opening she saw Italy's name written on the inside. She frowned as she looked at it and realized what it was. She knew Italy would be back for it so she put it in her pocket. She was about to go check the door when Rose burst through it.  
"ROMANO DIED AND THEN CAME BACK TO LIFE!" She screamed  
Shakira, Russia and America had to cover their ears as the scream reverberated throughout the room. Rose walked over and grabbed Shakira by the shoulders.  
"I think I am in love with Romano" she said  
"That's very cute" Shakira said as she tried to regain her hearing.  
Shakira shook her head and then looked down the hole to see their friends were looking up at them.  
"Hey any chance you guys can help us out of here?" Crystal asked  
Russia reached down.  
"here let me help you" he said  
Crystal looked at Shakira and watched as the girl nodded, she turned back and took Russia's hand and he easily pulled her up. One by one Russia pulled them out of the hole. Prussia walked over to Rose and grabbed her shoulders.  
"England is an angel" Prussia said before passing out  
England ran over to Prussia, a little concerned.  
"He just passed out is all" Rose said "he seemed a bit happy and surprised"  
Spain and Romano came back in with China, Canada, Japan and France behind them.  
"What happened to Prussia?" France asked  
"He uh passed out" Rose said  
"How should we wake him up" China asked "we need to talk about what we are going to do next"  
"Like so" France said  
France strolled over and started to grope England, who cursed loudly. Prussia leapt up and tackled France to the ground.  
"Don't You Dare Lay A Hand On Mein Engel!" Prussia yelled as he strangled France.  
"Je suis désolé pour la pose une main sur votre ange" France said  
"Ja sicher" Prussia said  
"Je ne savais pas qu'il était votre propriété" France said  
Everyone looked at each other, completely confused. Except Spain who was nodding his head as he understood everything. Shakira and Rose were translating the different parts to each other, as Shakira knew German and Rose knew French.  
"Ojalá y la paz de Inglaterra y el amor en el futuro" Spain said happily  
"Danke" Prussia said  
"Hey Spain where's Romano?" Rose asked  
Spain looked around and then noticed that Romano wasn't there. Upon looking around he noticed that Italy was missing too.  
Outside the room Italy and Romano were having a really important talk. Italy had told Romano that he had lost the journal. Rose threw the door open and grabbed Romano.  
"Dude I Have Something Important To Tell You!" she yelled  
Romano rubbed his ear as he looked at Rose.  
"What could be so important that you have to blow my ear out?" Romano asked  
"IThinkIAmInLoveWithYou" Rose said so fast everyone looked like they hadnt understood a word she said  
"Anyone catch that?" England asked  
"I did" Shakira said  
"Me too" Crystal said  
"Romano Sono così felice per te" Italy said happily  
Everyone looked surprised as they still didnt know what Rose said and now Italy was confusing them.  
"Anyone need a translation of what Rose said?" Shakira asked  
"Is it something we really want to know?" Prussia asked  
"Mon Ami I knew this day would come for you" France said  
"I Know What Is Going On!" England and Prussia yelled at the same time  
"Rose can you repeat what you said earlier?" Crystal asked  
"...No..." Rose said  
Everyone looked at each other, this was the first time that Rose had said no. Crystal just shrugged and then turned back to see that the piano was floating in the air, as the floor below it had collapsed.  
"Uh that piano is floating" Crystal said  
Everyone turned around and all looked surprised.  
"How did we not notice that before?" America asked  
"Maybe because no one pointed it out" Shakira suggested  
"Hey maybe we should head back to the safe room" Germany suggested  
"Good idea" France said  
Shakira walked over and helped America to his feet and they all headed out. Once they got back to the safe room Shakira set America down on one of the beds. Prussia walked over and collapsed on a bed, he was still a bit surprised about the whole England is an angel thing. Shakira started to walk away but America grabbed her by the hand and she turned around.  
"Am I useless?" America asked  
Shakira kneeled down and smiled.  
"No you are not" she said "I am more exhausted than I have ever been, but here I am still working as hard as I can. Because you're still here."  
America smiled the best he could as her reply offered him some comfort.  
Meanwhile Romano was still trying to figure out what Rose had said, Italy noticed his brother was having some difficulty so he decided to give him some help.  
"She said she thinks she loves you" Italy whispered in Romano's ear  
Romano's face went extremely red as he turned to look at Rose, who was in the kitchen. Everyone who noticed Romano was embarrassed they smiled and waited for his brain to completely process the situation. Romano blew up cursing loudly as he ran to the bathrooms. No one was able to help but laughing at the reaction. England walked over to where Prussia was sleeping and he sat down on the bed beside him. America smiled when he saw the truly happy look on England's face.  
"Mmm Engel" Prussia mumbled while he slept.  
England smiled and shook his head before patting the albino on the head. England noticed that Prussia had started to drool in his sleep, which caused him to realize what Prussia was dreaming. He leaned down so he could whisper in Prussia's ear.  
"Prussia...Do it...Harder"  
Prussia shot up, face beet red as he turned to face England. He tackled the Brit to the ground and everyone spun around when they heard America shout in surprise.  
"Oh Geez You Two!" America shouted  
Everyone started to laugh as Romano walked out of the bathroom, seeming to be calmer than before.  
"So what's your answer?" France asked "you can't go leaving a girl hanging."  
"I uh I dont know if I know the answer" Romano said "I mean while she is really kind and sweet, I dont know her too well and would prefer to know her better"  
Everyone looked at Romano, shock written all over their faces.  
"So is that an acceptance or a denial?" Crystal asked  
"Well it is more along the lines of an acceptance but I wont know until we uh spend more time together" Romano said  
Shakira walked over to Romano and took hold of his shoulder.  
"You break her heart and I will break every bone in your body, do I make myself clear" Shakira said  
Romano nodded his head quickly feeling the anger that was radiating Shakira.  
"Hey Guys I Dont Want To Sit Over Here Anymore!" America called  
Shakira and Germany ran over there, covering each other's eyes at the sight. Shakira and Germany helped America over to the table so he didnt have to sit over there anymore.  
"Hey are the bathrooms soundproof?" Shakira asked  
"They might be" Germany said  
"Quickly get the innocent ones in there" Shakira said  
Crystal grabbed Rose, while Germany grabbed Italy and China grabbed Canada and they were pushed into the bathroom. Japan, Romano and China had also decided to go in.  
"Awww come on I wanna know whats going on" Rose said  
"Not in a million years" Everyone said  
"Hey Spain I think you should join them in the bathrooms" Shakira said  
"Awww but why?" Spain asked "It's just getting interesting"  
"Rose will give you a lollipop" Crystal said  
Spain was in the bathroom in seconds and stopped in front of Rose. She looked at him for a moment before taking out a lollipop and handing it to him. Shakira started to get curious so she walked back to the two, only to have an instant nosebleed. She spun around and ran back to the table.  
"You are just too curious" Crystal said  
"You are coming with me" Shakira said as she grabbed America and took him to the bathroom.  
That left just Russia, France, Crystal and Germany out there, but they soon joined the rest. France had to be forced into the bathroom by both Germany and Crystal.  
Everyone looked around and noticed that Russia wasnt with them.  
"Where is he?" Spain asked  
Shakira turned and looked out the room and saw Russia stalking towards the two. Her eyes went wide, as he had removed his clothes. What she saw next made her wish it were possible to wash the brain.  
"Shakira are you okay?" Spain asked  
Shakira slowly nodded her head as she covered her nose.  
"I think I just broke my brain is all" Shakira said  
"What happened?" Rose asked  
Shakira's eyes went wide as she recalled the event.  
"...nothing..." she said  
"You actually witnessed that" Romano said "Your poor soul"  
"Wait how does he know" Rose said "I wanna know"  
Everyone kept looking at Shakira and Romano, all curious as can be.  
"Look I am not telling you guys anything!" Shakira yelled as she left the bathroom.  
She stormed over to the three and threw a blanket over them.  
"Gosh you three" Shakira said "Who would have thought"  
Rose came running out of the bathroom because she was too curious to handle it anymore. Shakira saw Rose coming, which caused her to tackle the girl.  
"You cannot see" she said "you are too innocent for this"  
"Am I? Am I really?" Rose asked  
"Yes" Shakira and Crystal said at the same time  
Crystal looked at the three and decided to set up a camera she carried around, to film their reactions when they woke up. After that was done they set up beds near the kitchen so as not to disturb those three.


	8. We Turn and Fight

Darkness: This one has a little fight in it, which I dunno where the idea came from...  
Everlasting: well the Title does say FIGHT! I mean seriously its going to happen nao.  
Darkness: Yeah you know I put that as the title because there was a fight in the chapter, but anyway. Not owning of the Hetalia Awesomeness.

England was the first to wake up, he felt exhausted and he didnt really want to move either. He looked to see Prussia lying beside him and then Russia lying behind Prussia. That's when it all came back to England, what happened the night before. His face turned so red he felt like he would explode. Prussia groaned and rolled over before opening his eyes and seeing Russia. Prussia jumped to his feet and yelped. England's face turned even redder, because well Prussia wasnt wearing anything. Russia slowly opened his eyes to look at the other two.  
"dobroye utro" Russia said with a smile  
"I Cannot Believe This!" Prussia yelled  
Rose was awakened by the yelling and got up to see what was going on. She stepped over to the three and her mouth dropped open as she couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. It took her about ten minutes to realize what had happened.  
"SHAKKKIIIIRRRAAAAAA!" Rose screamed as loud as possible waking up America, China, Romano, Spain, Shakira, Crystal, AND Canada. They all were horrified at what they saw. Prussia was still confused about what they were freaking out about, until that is England tapped him on the foot. Prussia looked down and realized they were completely naked. He dropped down and pulled the blanket over himself. Russia stretched before sitting up and reaching for his coat.  
"I am going to use the bathroom now" Russia said as he walked towards it  
Everyone backed up to let him through. England took that moment to disappear underneath the blanket, while Prussia simply looked at everyone and then smirked.  
"So Mon Ami, did you have fun?" France asked  
"Ja" Prussia said  
"Uh where did England go?" Crystal asked  
Prussia looked under the blanket, but he wasn't there. The albino thought for a moment before the smirk on his face grew even wider. He jumped up, causing everyone to close their eyes and back up a bit, and ran towards the bathroom.  
"I know you're here" Prussia said  
"Oh come in and join us then" Russia said  
Prussia smiled and ran to the shower they were in.  
"Why I am not kicking you out right now, Russia, is completely beyond me" Prussia said as he took hold of England. Prussia leaned over England so he could whisper something to Russia.  
"Remember, England is mine, touch him without my permission and I will make you wish you weren't born."  
"Oh really" Russia said  
"Yes as a matter of fact" Prussia said "This may be happening now, but it probably never will again."  
Russia merely smirked and Prussia knew things were going to go downhill. Prussia pulled England behind him and growled at the Russian.  
"A fight then, for the girl" Russia said  
"What!" England yelled "I Am Not A Bloody Chick!"  
Russia laughed before he took hold of Prussia and make a move to force him away from England. However Prussia was firm in his position and instead pushed Russia back, he managed it partially because Russia was caught off guard. The Russian growled angrily before pulling Prussia, the wet floor was hard to keep a grip on, and he flew across the bathroom. England gasped and ran towards the fallen Prussian, however Russia caught hold of him.  
Outside Rose had decided that she needed the bathroom. She opened the door and was about to walk to one of the stalls when she saw Prussia fly across the room.  
"SHAKIRA!" She screamed "THEY'RE FIGHTING!"  
Shakira ran into the bathroom and almost slipped on the floor. She wasn't exactly sure what to do, but she knew that she had to get England out of there. He was sitting against a nearby wall as Russia stalked over to Prussia. Shakira ran over, towel in hand, to England and dropped it over him.  
"Come on" she said "you best get out of here"  
Shakira pulled England out of the bathroom, and immediately punched France as he jumped at England.  
"Crystal Watch him" Shakira said "I have other business to attend to"  
Shakira ran back into the bathroom, she wanted to stop the fight but didnt know if she was capable of doing so. However when she saw Russia was punching Prussia in the gut repeatedly and slamming his head into the wall, she lost it. She ran over and pulled the large Russian off of Prussia.  
"STOP IT OR YOU'LL KILL HIM!" Shakira screamed  
"That was My Plan!" Russia growled  
Shakira was about to say something about that but before she could Russia fell to the ground unconscious. She blinked a few times and then registered the Englishman standing there with a chair in hand.  
"Crystal I Told You To Watch Him!" Shakira yelled  
"I did" Crystal said "I watched him knock Russia out"  
England dropped the chair and ran over to Prussia, who was breathing heavily.  
"Wait if they hated each other why did they you know?" Spain asked  
"Cause its the Heat of the Moment, The heat of the moment, the heat of the moment, showed in your eyes." Rose and France broke out singing  
"Shut Up You Two!" Everyone yelled  
The two stopped singing and glared at everyone.  
"But it's such a good song" France said  
"For once we agree" Rose said  
England was kneeling down beside Prussia, gently feeling the bruises that started to form.  
"Hey don't look so down" Prussia said "I haven't died yet"  
England focused all his strength and with what little magic he had he healed the wounds, but promptly passed out after doing so. Prussia caught England and gently rubbed his head.  
"Es tut mir leid, ich liebe dich" Prussia said  
Shakira let out a small sigh before taking a towel and wrapping it around Russia and actually carrying him out of the bathroom.  
"Rose could ya heal him" Shakira said  
"Okay" Rose chirped happily  
Shakira left Rose be while she healed Russia. She was going to have a talk with the Russian the moment he was conscious. However the moment he was up, he was in no mood for talking and that wasnt good for anyone. America was hopping by as he needed to speak with Canada, however Russia caught him by the leg and yanked him to the ground. There was a loud thud and everyone gasped as Russia then took hold of America's arm and snapped it in two. The American screamed in pain before Shakira stormed over and punched Russia in the face. China and Canada pulled America back and Japan ran to the kitchen to find something that might help with the pain. Crystal had to grab Shakira and pull her back before she could get another hit at Russia. America gasped as the pain was so strong, Japan getting over to him as quickly as possible.  
"Come on guys" Rose said "Can't we all just be friends here"  
Russia glared at Rose before everyone turned their attention to Prussia who was walking out of the bathroom with England on his back. France was right behind them as he was there making sure nothing bad happened to them.  
"Amérique are you alright?" France asked  
"I will be fine" America managed to say before another wave of pain hit him and he grasped his arm tightly. Rose walked over and kneeled beside America.  
"I can heal you but I need to snap your arm back into place first" she said "Also due to the fact that here my magic is limited I won't be able to heal it completely, I can only start the healing process."  
America slowly nodded his head and Rose took hold of his arm. She felt slightly frightened by this as she wasn't too comfortable with snapping peoples bones. She took in a deep breath and snapped it back into place, America screaming in pain as it happened. She quickly healed it the best she could, but using all her strength she passed out. Romano ran over to the unconscious Rose and picked her up, before laying her down on one of the beds. Meanwhile Germany and Spain had tied Russia to a nearby pole so he couldn't do any more damage. Germany took a step back and let out a sigh, he couldn't believe this was happening. Italy let out little yawn as he was still feeling a little tired. America was breathing heavily as he tried to relax, though the pain was too much to handle. He whimpered slightly when he felt something tap his arm. France sat down beside America and offered him a drink.  
"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't take a drink from you" America said  
"But here you will?" France asked  
"I am in too much pain not to" America replied  
America took the drink and drank it down quickly.  
"Don't go getting him too drunk" Shakira said "Or I will tear your heart out"  
France looked slightly frightened by the threat but nodded his head so she knew he understood. Crystal shook her head at the crazy people she was stuck with. While Prussia laid down beside England, who was breathing evenly and sleeping peacefully. Shakira could not help but take a picture of them, even though the only thing covering them was the blanket.


	9. The Girl Who Started It All

Darkness: Enter the one who started everything...  
Everlasting: A Little girl? Like from those Video games?  
Darkness: Mmhmm yup just like that  
Everlasting: were screwed. And Wings wants to kill me for my idea  
Darkness: Ah you'll be fine, Still not owning Hetalia...

After a while Prussia got up from where he was lying and stood by the bed, a towel around his waist. He was going to turn and ask the others what they should do, but someone's hand came through the floor and took hold of his foot and pulled him down. Everyone shouted in surprise at the sight of seeing the Prussian fall through the floor.  
Prussia hit the ground with a thud and looked around to see a young girl standing before him. Her hair was a brilliant shade of silver, her eyes were as dark as the farthest abyss and her dress was tattered and red. Prussia looked at her a moment and then back at himself.  
"Here let me help you out there" she said in a sweet voice  
She snapped her fingers and Prussia was suddenly wearing a white t shirt and jeans.  
"Who are you?" Prussia asked  
"What does it matter?" she asked  
"It matters because you are the one controlling everything that happens here" Prussia said "you are causing my friends pain and I Dont like it."  
"I know that" she said "I have been observing your group. You are an interesting bunch"  
Prussia snarled, he hated how she was just teasing him. He also hated that he knew he I do anything because he I even know where he was.  
England felt Prussia's presence leave the room and that concerned him. He sat up and looked around, sure enough there was no sign of Prussia anywhere. However he could tell something bad happened because everyone looked speechless. He got up and was about to ask what happened when Crystal walked up to him with his shirt and pants, she had washed them and set them out to dry last night. England happily took them and put them back on.  
"Oh and if you are wondering" Crystal said "Prussia was pulled through the floor"  
England gave her a look of complete disbelief. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to sit down. England I think twice about his decision to leave and go look for his friend. Of course Germany, Canada and Italy followed England out. The others were still in shock or too injured to go.  
Prussia walked along the opposite side of the wall as the little girl, she I sound so bad but she was giving off a creepy vibe that Prussia I like at all. She was skipping down the hall singing a little tune that was just as creepy as her.  
Shakira was talking with Rose in the kitchen when they heard more surprised shouts. They ran to the bed area and realized America was missing. Shakira turned around and stormed out of the room with Crystal, Spain, Romano and Rose right behind her.  
America hit the ground and yelped in pain. He looked around at the darkness around him. Where was he now? He used the wall to help himself get up, and he looked around, trying to see if there was anything around him or anyone.  
England was searching every room he could find, until he remember that room that you dont seem to enter except by falling through the floor of the piano room. He quickly made his way there and was thankful the floor was still broken, knowing this whacked up house the floor would have repaired itself or something. The group jumped down into the hole and looked around, to Germany's and England's surprise this wasnt the same place they had landed the first time they fell. England noticed that Italy was completely surprised about this, while Canada looked like he wasnt sure what to think. Without wasting another second England started down the long hall.  
The little girl stopped skipping and turned around, Prussia did the same thing.  
"Hmm your friends already found us" she said "A well that means I will have to kill them all"  
"What?" Prussia just about yelled  
It I long before England and the others saw Prussia standing beside the creepy girl.  
"Glad you could join us" the girl said  
"You guys need to get out of here" Prussia said  
"Ve, but what about you?" Italy asked  
"Dont worry about me" Prussia said  
However this was all too late. The little girl laughed the creepiest laugh any of them had ever heard. She skipped over to the group and held her hand out to England. England almost felt compelled to take her hand. He started to reach for her hand, Germany and Canada both looked concerned as Prussia seemed to be afraid of this girl. England was about to take her hand when Canada pulled him away. The girl glared at Canada.  
"You must not interfere with other peoples decisions." She said  
The little girl jumped up and grabbed England by the head, large bursts of energy left her body and flowed into his. England screamed in pain before he collapsed to the ground. Prussia ran towards his fallen friend, only to have the little girl look at him, sending him flying backwards and into a wall.  
"You sit still" she said as she turned to the others.  
Italy jumped behind Germany and Canada backed up a few steps. She made a quick move and grabbed Canada by the foot, she spun him around the room and threw him through the floor. Italy and Germany quickly made their way towards Prussia, who was completely surprised by the speed of the little child. She ran towards Italy and Germany, she was about to grab the Italian, however someone caught her by the ankle. She looked down to see England looking up at her. Everyone was totally surprised.  
"How did you live?" she asked  
"All you did was give me more strength" England said "had you been observant as I was giving you credit for you would have known."  
She looked down to see something inscribed on the ground around England, the inscription started to glow. England threw the girl across the room before jumping to the others and pulling them through the floor.  
Shakira and her group were walking the halls, Rose was a little scared so she was talking nonstop, it only seemed to bother Romano and Crystal. They apparently couldn't handle non stop talking. Shakira was too preoccupied to really hear anything Rose was saying and Spain was too carefree to let it bother him. Crystal had begun to wonder if that room she and the others had fallen into before was part of this whole disappearing act. She knew Shakira was in no mood to listen so she took her by the arm and pulled her to the room. They looked at the hole and then without thinking twice they jumped down.  
America was using the wall to help him walk as he looked around, he was trying to find a way back to where he disappeared from. However he was having no luck. Instead the whole room flipped upside down and he fell to the ground beside Canada.  
"Dude are you okay?" America asked  
"Uh yeah I think so" Canada replied as he sat up.  
America patted his brother on the shoulder before forcing himself to get up, Canada quickly jumped up and helped his brother.  
"You're still hurt" Canada said "what are you doing out here?"  
"Hmm? Oh I just kind of appeared here" America said  
Spain was the first to jump down, making sure it was safe. Romano jumped next, not giving Spain time to move and landed on him. Rose jumped next and landed on Romano. Shakira and Crystal looked at the three before making sure as to not jump on them.  
"Come let's hurry" Shakira said as she made her way down the long hall. They got up and hurried after their friend. Soon they had to use the wall to show them the way because it became too dark to see.  
America and Canada felt a cold shiver run down their spines. They quickly turned around to see that little girl.  
"Dude who is she?" America asked  
"I am not rightly sure" Canada said "but she did try to kill England"  
"What!" America yelled  
"Calm down Hero" The girl said "I did no such thing, he is most certainly alive. But I see you are injured"  
America watched the girl carefully as she walked over and placed a hand on his ankle. He could feel her healing it, but he was starting to wonder why she would heal him. The girl laughed as she jumped back.  
"All better" she said "But be warned if you don't find a way out of here an infection will spread and kill you in a matter of hours"  
Canada and America both looked completely horrified.  
"This is what happens to mean adults" she said  
They could tell she was about to do something but then they heard a creaking sound above them.  
"Watch It!"  
They both knew that as England's voice, so they jumped back. England landed in front of the girl, a snarl on his face.  
"Why must you always interfere" she said before disappearing.  
"You alright?" Italy asked  
"Yeah she healed America but put a, I guess you could call it a curse, on him" Canada said "if we don't hurry and find a way out soon he will die."  
England cursed under his breath before walking over to America and taking hold of his ankle.  
"What are you...?"  
"Save your worries for later" England said "I have my magic in this twisted part of the world here. I can heal whatever she did wrong"  
America sat still and allowed England to heal him.  
China, Japan, France and Russia had become tired with doing nothing. After his word, they untied Russia and they went out to look for their friends. From a feeling Japan was getting they decided to head down to the basement.  
Shakira and her group were walking down the completely dark hall when the floor opened up beneath them. With a scream they started to fall.  
China and his group looked up to see their falling friends. China reached out and caught Crystal, while France caught Spain, Japan caught Romano and Russia caught both Shakira and Rose.  
"Oh hello there" Russia said  
"Dude some awesome skills" Rose said  
"Yeah uh thanks for catching us" Shakira said  
"No problem" Russia said with a smile  
Shakira could feel the creepy radiating off Russia, which caused her to squirm a little until he let them both down. Japan quickly let Romano down and China let Crystal down. France however, could be described as mentally molesting the Spaniard in his arms. Romano and Shakira rolled their eyes at France and Spain before they heard a call for help.  
"Did that sound like..."  
"Italy!" Everyone yelled at the same time  
They ran as fast as they could through the basement until they came to a large room and found their friends sitting in the middle of it as though they had just fallen from the ceiling.  
"You guys alright?" Shakira asked  
America poked his head up from the group and smiled widely. Shakira took that as a yes and she ran over to make sure he wasn't hurt any worse than when she last saw him.  
"Should we head back to the safe room?" France asked  
"I think that would be best" Germany answered


	10. Say Your Goodbyes

Darkness: Death Chapter!  
Everlasting: *Practically GLARING At the chapter* Grrr...  
Darkness: I honestly didn't like writing this chapter but hey whatcha gonna do when it has to be done. Not Owning Hetalia.

The groups had finally gotten back together and were heading for the safe room. However a loud stomping sound brought their attention to the alien coming after them.  
"Run!"  
Everyone made a run for it, but they clearly knew that they weren't going to make it far with that thing after them. China and Japan looked at each other before spinning around and preparing for battle.  
"Don't you guys" Rose yelled  
"Just Keep Running" China called back  
Rose didn't want to leave them but she did as they asked and she kept on running. They were running up the basement stairs when they collapsed. Dropping Germany and Canada to the basement floor.  
"Just Go" Germany said  
"No" Prussia said refusing to leave his little brother  
"Keep him safe" Canada said  
Prussia turned to England and then nodded his head, he grabbed the Brit and they all started running once again. The monsters were everywhere, there was no way they could get to the safe room without some kind of trouble. Russia knew that he had yet to make up for what he had done before, so he figured now would work.  
"I'll handle this" he said  
Shakira was going to stop him but when he looked at her she knew what he was doing this for. She nodded her head and they looked back.  
"Wait I can help" Crystal said  
Shakira and Rose looked completely horrified but they knew that they couldn't stop her as she looked dead set on helping out. Russia and Crystal ran into the fray and allowed the rest of the group time to make it up the stairs. Once up there they saw mountains of aliens. Spain snarled but then ran in and started to fight them, Italy was crying so hard he hadn't realized for a bit that he too had run into the fight. Everyone was completely surprised and didn't know what to do. They looked at their friends and then ran for the safe room. They were almost there when two aliens showed up to block their path. One of the aliens made a move for Rose, so Romano pushed her out of the way. He was thrown through a wall and into the room. Rose's eyes went wide as she ran to check on him. The second alien tried to attack England. Prussia snarled and jumped between the attack and England. The alien's hand going right through Prussia. England looked completely horrified and was about to reach for Prussia, when the alien swung its arm and threw Prussia. France pulled England back and made America take him. France jumped into the fight as did Rose.  
"Rose what are you doing?" Shakira asked  
"Romano is dead" Rose said with tears in her eyes  
America pulled both England and Shakira up to the safe room. They all knew that the others were dead; there was no question about it. Shakira was freaking out in every way possible, England looked over at America. He also looked scared. England knew that all America ever wanted was to be a hero for someone and he knew now was the boy's best chance. England took hold of America's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. Even though England was flipping out over the deaths just as much as the others he knew that someone had to be calm.  
"A hero doesn't have to save someone physically" England said  
America looked at his older brother with a questioning look. He was almost confused at the words, like he didn't understand.  
"Save her" England said  
America felt like he knew what he had to do now; he ran over to Shakira and took her by the shoulders. She thrashed and struck at him, but he didn't let go. He knew how afraid she was feeling; in fact he was just as scared. He held her as closely as he could.  
"Don't worry, I'm here" America said  
Shakira continued to shake but she turned so that she was facing America. She buried her head in his chest and cried. America held her tightly in his arms and caressed the back of her head. He started to hum a soft tune, he didn't even know what he was singing, but he kept on singing. Shakira clung tightly to America's shirt as she tried to will herself to be calmed. But how could she be, everyone around them was dying. Shakira had lost her two best friends, it was only her, England and America left.  
"Why is everyone dying?" Shakira asked through her tears.  
"I don't know" America said as he rocked Shakira back and forth "But I promise we will fix it"  
"And how will you do that, Hero?"


	11. To Save A Soul

Darkness: This one was fun to write to be honest.  
Everlasting: To Save a Soul? Yay. Now you better bring back my Romano -_-  
Darkness: Hey things shall take their course, so no spoilers for the audience.  
Everlasting: *Reading ahead already..*  
Darkness: Don't own Hetalia!

Everyone's heads spun around to see that little girl, she was twirling back and forth in her red dress. America glared at her, he knew he couldn't stop her though. The girl smiled deviously as she made a move towards America and Shakira. England stepped in the way.  
"I will not allow you to harm them" England said  
"What makes you think you can stop me?" she asked  
England started to say something that neither America nor Shakira could understand. They looked up to see the angelic form he had taken.  
"With every ounce of my strength I will bless this place" England said, his voice echoing off the walls. "Come child."  
The little girl looked at England with eyes that seemed filled with hope. She reached for England's outstretched hand. He clasped her hand tightly with his. He kneeled down beside her so that he could look her in the eyes.  
"It's time to go home" England said softly "What happened to you is no more. Your pain and your sorrows can be lifted from your heart if you will head my words."  
The little girl nodded her head and listened intently.  
"Let them go sweetheart, let all your pain go because no one will hurt you again. But only you can decide if you are ready to let your heart be free."  
"Did you let your heart be free?" she asked as she looked him in the eyes.  
"Yes, honey, yes I did and I found more love and kindness than can ever be known" he said as he placed a hand on her cheek. "And you can find it too"  
The little girl pulled out of England's grip and threw her arms around him. She was hugging him like he was the only real thing that she had. America and Shakira had to close their eyes because everything became to bright for them to see. When they could look again, they saw that they were outside and surround by their unconscious friends. All except England. When the others woke up they looked around and saw that they were finally outside the mansion.  
"Where's England?" was the first thing to come from Prussia's mouth.  
As if to answer his question the large front doors swung open and the English Angel stepped out with the little girl in his arms, only as he walked she started to disappear. Everyone watched in awe until she was nothing but bones. England didn't stop walking until he was outside the boundaries of the house. He laid the pile of bones on the ground and looked at them before he spoke.  
"You are safe sweetie" he said "all is right now"  
Everyone looked a little confused at the moment but that was forgotten when England collapsed to the ground. Prussia was the first to make it over to his friend. He pulled him into his arms and looked at him closely. There was a silent plea for those emerald green eyes to open and look up at him. England chocked as though he were breathing air for the first time in a long while. Prussia held him tightly as he gasped for air.  
"What happened?" Germany asked  
"The little girl" England muttered  
Prussia leaned closer to him, as if asking for him to say it again.  
"Is the little girl safe?" England asked as though he couldn't remember  
"Yeah, yeah she's safe" Prussia said "you brought her home."  
England sighed with relief before turning and looking at the pile of bones. He reached his hand out and touched them softly.  
"Can we bury her now?" he asked  
"Of course we can"  
Prussia helped England stand and then, without question, the rest of the group joined in. They didn't know why this all happened but they got the idea that a little girl had been the worst victim of all. As the sun set they finished the burial. They stood there looking at the new grave that had flowers all over it each one having put their own flower down. It was high time they all went home and relaxed for once. However Shakira began to wonder something.  
"Will we ever see you guys again?" she asked  
"You're always welcome" America said  
"Yeah visit us anytime you are in the neighborhood" China added  
"Hey shouldn't you guys come to our party?" Japan asked "I mean since you did go through all of that with us"  
Shakira, Rose and Crystal all looked at each other as if having a silent debate about it.  
"Well I am totally going" Shakira said  
"I am with you girl" Rose said  
"I guess I am going gotta keep you numbskulls out of trouble" Crystal said  
America's face lit up as he ran over and pulled Shakira up into his arms. Shakira smiled before he leaned up and placed a quick kiss on America's lips.  
"Huh? What was that for?" he asked a little surprised and confused  
"For being a hero" Shakira said with a smile "no more for being my hero"  
"Let's get this party started!" Prussia yelled as he ran down the dirt road with the others close behind him.

Darkness: Okay so I was planning on maybe writing the party as the final chapter of this story, but with all I be doing and with the lack of, what's the word, enthusiasm to write it I don't know if it will get done.

Everlasting: Hope you Enjoyed!


End file.
